Preparation
by TehSpookyWaffle
Summary: Naruto has begrudgingly agreed to bottom for Sasuke for the first time...Now if only Sasuke could find the lube...Sasu/Naru


(A/N: This is a "realistic" lemon. Please enjoy. XD)

--Pron--Times!--

"Nn…Sasuke…Harder…" Naruto moaned softly against his spur of the moment lover's lips, pressing his body flush against the soft, feminine curves of his partner.

His companion ground his hips against the dobe's appreciatively, letting out a few happy sounds of his own as their tongues clashed once again. A pale hand began trailing agonizingly slowly down a tanned back, finally reaching the end of Naruto's t-shirt and slipping its way past the thin material. Sasuke began trailing his fingertips over Naruto's suddenly overheated skin, gracing the boy's neck with the occasional nips and licks.

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke began to nibble on the soft flesh beneath his left ear. He began to thread his fingers through Sasuke's stiff-looking-but-surprisingly-soft duckbutt hair and pulled the Uchiha's head closer to him. Disliking the rough treatment, Sasuke latched his teeth onto Naruto's earlobe and pulled. Hard.

Naruto squealed and tried to jerk his head back from the offending set of choppers. "OW! SASUKE! OW, OW, OW, SORRY, SORRY! I GET IT! YOU DON'T LIKE TO BE FORCED!" Tears of pain began forming in the corners of Naruto's eyes as he tried to convince Sasuke to release him. Sasuke grudgingly let go, licking the spot he had bitten once in apology before latching onto a different part of Naruto's throat, sucking softly.

Still sore from the previous bite, it took Naruto a few extra seconds to respond to the Uchiha's tender ministrations. Sasuke, however, did not leave his attentions focused to Naruto's neck for long. Soon enough, his right hand started to wander down Naruto's torso, past the bottom of his shirt, and inside the front of his jeans. The dobe bit his lip to suppress a whimper as Sasuke gripped him firmly, stroking softly.

Dark eyes bore into Naruto's brilliant blue ones, silently willing the dobe to stop holding back and to let out the moan Sasuke knew he was trying not to voice. Growing impatient with Naruto's adamant determination not to moan, Sasuke jerked his shaft harshly, earning himself a nice, unsexy, "YAAAAAAAAA-GAAAAAHHH!"

"That's better." Sasuke said in satisfaction, smirking against Naruto's skin as his lover whimpered pitifully.

"Why does sex with you always involve my pain?" he whined pathetically as the ministrations on his dick started up again.

Not ceasing his pace, Sasuke leaned up a little to whisper directly into his lover's ear, "Because I like it…" before giving the shell of Naruto's ear a casual lick.

Naruto shivered in delight at the sensation. "Sadistic bastard…You're lucky it's your birthday, or I'd be pounding your ass into the mattress by now."

Sasuke chuckled darkly at that and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "Yes, yes…but you do remember your promise, don't you?"

Sighing dramatically, Naruto tilted his head away with a grimace. "Yeah…I have to bottom tonight…"

"Exactly!" Sasuke said happily, tapping the blonde on the nose with his right hand.

Wait…RIGHT hand?

"Bitch! You got jizz on my nose!" The blonde whined pathetically, reaching up to rub the offending substance off with the back of his arm.

Sasuke chuckled loudly at the blonde's antics. "Idiot, you act like you've never had cum on your face before…I hate to remind you, but you've sucked quite a bit of dick in your day, moron."

Flushing bright red, Naruto bowed his head in embarrassment. "Well…I hate to remind _you_ of the girly moan you make every time I suck said dick."

Sasuke glared sullenly at him before pulling him down again for a long kiss. Surprised by the action, Naruto paused for a few seconds before reciprocating and deepening the kiss. Feeling the dobe reacting again, Sasuke wasted no time in plunging his tongue deep within his lover's waiting mouth. He ran the appendage over Naruto's teeth once before finally accepting the other tongue's invitation to play.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer, all the while entwining his tongue with Sasuke's over and over. The raven slipped his hand back into Naruto's pants and began to fondle him once again. Naruto bucked into his lover's hand in response to the ministrations and pulled away from Sasuke's mouth to moan loudly.

Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation before diving in for another, hopefully distracting, kiss. As his tongue found Naruto's once more, a pale hand began wandering from the dobe's eager erection to…his not-so-eager-about-this-but-it's-for-Sasuke-so-I'm-okay-with-it ass.

Slowly, he began sliding a semen-coated finger inside of his dobe. Naruto jerked away from his lips with a gasp and then a whine. "Ehhh Sasuke…it feels funnyyyyyy…."

"Deal." Sasuke murmured, removing the discomfort-causing digit before plunging it back in, quicker this time.

The blonde wiggled his hips, trying to adjust to the intrusion. He shuddered at the feeling. "Gross…It's like…anti-shitting. Yuck."

Sasuke glared at him in annoyance. "Be quiet and take it like a bitch." He grumbled harshly, roughly shoving a second digit into the dobe.

"Ow! You prick! I was gentle when it was your first time!" Naruto cried out in pain, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

The Uchiha scoffed loudly at that. "Bullshit you were! I shat blood for a week!"

"Yeah, but that's only because you thought it was a good idea to ride me your first time! I said 'No, Sasuke, it'll hurt like a bitch tomorrow.' And you said 'Shut up, dobe! I'm no girl!' but in the end, we certainly proved that you are _indeed_ a girl, since you apparently got your period right after." Naruto grinned smugly at the raven, until another finger was harshly shoved into him. "Ahhhh! God-dammit, Sasuke!"

"Fuck you, dobe. I hope your damn prostate falls out after this." Sasuke hissed in his face, all the while making a scissoring motion with his fingers in an attempt to stretch the idiot out. Not that he deserved it anyway…After that remark, Sasuke was considering taking him raw…

Naruto whimpered at the feeling and ground himself harder against Sasuke, hoping to negate the unpleasant sensation with a more kinetically pleasing one. "You're a dick…And it still feels weird…" He muttered against Sasuke's shoulder, pathetically.

Feeling a pang of sympathy for the soon-to-be-pounded-into moron, Sasuke stroked his blonde hair soothingly before sighing and removing his fingers from the other man's ass. "Lay down. It'll make things easier."

Naruto readily complied and walked over to Sasuke's bed and sprawled out on it.

Before joining his fidgety lover on the bed, Sasuke walked over to his bedside table and began digging through the top drawer. Naruto tried really REALLY hard to be a good little uke and wait patiently with timid, sparkly eyes for his big strong seme…

"Sasukeeeeeeeee…"

…but that was too boring.

"Shut up, dobe. Just wait a minute."

"I caaaaaaaaaaan't. Oh Uchiha-sama, I need your giant throbbing cock inside me!" Naruto sighed dramatically and fell back onto the bed, his hand resting against his forehead in a stereotypical swoon.

Sasuke didn't even look up. "Fuck off. I'm looking for YOUR sake, so you don't have to act like such a fag."

Naruto snorted at that. "Ahh…irony."

"Yeah, well here's something unfortunate…" Sasuke looked over at him and sighed. "I'm pretty sure we used up all the lube the last time you came over…"

Naruto gaped at him. "Whaaaaat? That was a week ago! How could you not have restocked?"

"Gee, I don't know…Maybe because it's sort of EMBARRASSING to have to ask for a new tube of lube every fucking week at the pharmacy! That bitch at the counter must think I'm some kind of nympho or something…" Sasuke muttered darkly, cheeks tinged a bright red.

The blonde snickered loudly at Sasuke's facial expression. "Silly Sasu-poo…" he cooed mockingly, reaching out to ruffle his lover's hair. "You ARE one, kitten."

Sasuke's arm whipped out and caught Naruto right on the jaw. The blonde fell backwards from the momentum, landing on Sasuke's pillows with an "Oomf!" He rubbed his sore jaw and glared menacingly at Sasuke. "Asshole, that hurt!"

Sasuke turned away from him with a glare, sulking. He sighed sadly. He wasn't going to get his sexytimes…He couldn't possibly ask Naruto to bottom his first time without lube…No matter how pissed he was at the blonde at the moment, he knew from experience how much that would hurt the poor dobe. The last time Naruto took him without proper lubrication, Sasuke couldn't walk without a limp for two weeks!

Wait a minute…That gave him an idea.

Smirking perversely, Sasuke suddenly stood and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

Naruto watched him go in wide-eyed confusion. "Hey, wait, Sasuke! I was just kidding! Come oooooonnnnnn, don't be that way!!!" He looked on in dismay as Sasuke disappeared into the cavernous depths of his bathroom. He crossed his legs and pouted.

'Pissy little ice-bitch…Guess I'll have to go wank now…'

Much to our little dobe's surprise and joy, Sasuke reappeared not two minutes later with a tiny yellow tube held daintily in his left hand.

Naruto almost shat himself in glee. "You found some lube?" He said happily, blue eyes sparkling.

Sasuke's raven head shook slowly in the negative, but his smirk remained. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't have time to question his lover though, because in a second he was flat on his back on the bed with Sasuke pinning him down. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke's lips were on his before he could utter the first syllable. Blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but slid closed in contentment nearly immediately after.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him against him, rocking slowly. Naruto was quick to pick up the motion and wasted no time in grinding his pelvis against Sasuke's. He separated their mouths with a wet smack, and leaned up to suck on the soft patch of skin behind Sasuke's ear. His raven-haired lover hissed in pleasure.

'Fucking tickle spot…' He groaned softly as Naruto began nibbling softly on the flesh. Sasuke endured the pleasurable torture for a bit, before pushing Naruto away from him and straddling his hips. He quickly slid Naruto's pants down his hips, exposing his lover's previously neglected shaft.

His eyes lingered on it a little longer than they normally would have in a sort of twisted longing. 'I'm going to miss having that inside of me…' Reminding himself that he'd probably get it tomorrow anyway, Sasuke swooped down and wrapped his lips around Naruto's engorged member. A strangled cry tore its way out of Naruto's throat at the feeling of a hot mouth around his cock. He groaned and shifted, trying to push himself deeper into Sasuke's wet cavern.

Feeling more of what he wanted of Naruto's dick sliding past his gums, Sasuke quickly reached out a hand to hold Naruto's hips in place. Couldn't have the little idiot choking him, now could he? When he deemed it was safe, Sasuke returned his hands to the base of Naruto's shaft, stroking lightly. Sasuke glared up at the blonde from between his legs, giving a slight nip to the head before taking the rest of it into his mouth and sucking slowly. He gave long, languid licks from the base of his shaft to the very tip, fondling his dobe throughout the process.

With his moron effectively distracted, Sasuke let go of Naruto's member without ceasing his oral ministrations. His hand snaked its way down his bed sheets to find the tiny yellow tube he had previously discarded. He swiftly unscrewed the cap and squirted a generous amount onto his pointer and middle finger, rubbing them around to warm up the cold gel. Just as stealthily as before, his hand crept up back to his squirming lover and reached behind him. Slowly, Sasuke inserted the first of the two fingers inside his lover's previously unused hole. Shortly after, he inserted the second and quickly coated the rim with the slick gel before pulling out again.

Naruto had become vaguely aware of a strange presence all up in there but the second he leaned down to investigate, Sasuke had given the head of his penis a particularly hard suck, instantly clearing the dobe's mind of any suspicion.

That is…Until his asshole started TINGLING.

"Nnn…FUCK! The hell…the hell is that?" Naruto managed to gasp out, lifting his ass up as if to get away from the odd tingling sensation.

Sasuke stopped sucking and looked up at him strangely. He pulled his mouth away from Naruto with a slightly worried expression. "It bothers you that much?"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, face still red from Sasuke's previous actions. "The hell is that shit?"

Wordlessly, Sasuke chucked the yellow tube at him and Naruto caught it, reading silently.

"…You gotta be kidding me."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's all I had."

"Yeah but…why the hell do you have Preparation H?" Naruto started snickering. "Does my little Saucey-poo get the occasional hemorrhoid when he goes boom boom?"

As Naruto started shaking with wild laughter, Sasuke decided to take advantage of the situation. In one swift movement, he grabbed Naruto's ankles and hoisted them onto his shoulders. He quickly positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, pressing the tip of his member against the area he was preparing to push into.

To be frank, bitch was tired of waiting.

"You laugh now…" Sasuke drawled out, slowly entering his blonde lover with a sadistic smirk on his face. "…but just wait until you, too get to experience the painful joys of the morning after!" As if to reiterate the promise behind that warning, Sasuke pushed himself in harder and with more speed into Naruto's virgin hole.

Naruto gasped out in pain, holding onto Sasuke's shoulders clumsily. He bit his lip and let out a soft whimper as he was stretched and filled.

"Ohhhhhh….motherfucker that hurts!" He grit out quickly, as white hot pain spread throughout his lower half. Once again he attempted to dig into Sasuke's shoulders with his blunt fingernails, but couldn't manage to get a firm grip. "And the Preparation H isn't helping!"

Indeed, the tingling gel was doing nothing for the current pain he was feeling. It seemed to add a new level of hurt to the affected area with its stinging chill. Sasuke ignored his rather vocal lover and instead concentrated on getting all the way inside. He felt every twinge of pain Naruto felt, however, he experienced in a completely different way. Every time Naruto was stricken with a jolt of pain, his body would tense and his inner walls would clamp down on Sasuke. That felt niiiiiiiice….

"It's…about time you learned what I go through…" The Uchiha ground out, trying desperately to maintain his composure faced with the high amount of pleasure he was feeling. "You get to bang me then walk away while I have to limp! How is that justice?"

He reiterated his statement with his first thrust into his man-bitch. Naruto was neither expecting, nor welcoming the harsh intrusion and realized with mortification that tears were welling up in his eyes.

'Mother of fuck! I'm turning into one of those androgynous bitchy ukes in Sasuke's slutty magazines! Why did I agree to get my butt-plugged? Why, why, why, why…?'

"Oh..! Aaah…aahhh…Mnn…"

'Well…that felt good...'

Naruto's mortification was temporarily disrupted by a sudden jolt of pleasure coming from down below. Sasuke had heard the pleasure in his voice and repeated the action, hitting the same spot that had caused Naruto to cry out before.

"Saaaasuke! Aaah!"

Sasuke smirked to himself. 'Prostate located.'

Now that Naruto knew that Sasuke could do _that_ to him, he was a much more willing participant. Though, honestly, it shouldn't have been any REAL surprise to him that Sasuke wasn't the only one with a prostate that needed tickling. Honestly…

Anyway, this time when Sasuke would pound in to him, Naruto rose his hips to meet the Uchiha's thrusts. Being Sasuke's first time on top, he was still working on hitting his lover's prostate, but did so as often as he could. Naruto didn't seem to particularly mind, as he himself had just remembered that not only did he have an asshole…he had a dick, too! He took his mind off of the lingering throb in his backside by stroking himself in time to Sasuke's thrusts.

"Aaah! Sasuke! S'good! Mmm…It tingles so good! Ahhh…It's really cold and kinda uncomfortable but I don't care! Goddammit it's so soothing! Aaaahhh!" Naruto moaned loudly, holding onto Sasuke for dear life as the pair rocked against each other.

The blonde dobe gave a shudder and arched his back against Sasuke, releasing his seed with a loud groan. As he rode out his orgasm, his tense muscles clenched around Sasuke's shaft, sending the black-haired teen over the edge as well. Biting his lip, Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips tightly and gave a few more good thrusts before he found himself completely spent. Exhausted, he leaned against his panting lover and laughed softly.

"It tingles so good?" He breathed out in husky laughs, pulling slowly out of Naruto with a breathy moan.

Naruto laughed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling them both down onto the bedspread. "It sounded sexy at the time…" he murmured against Sasuke's sweat-soaked skin, smiling as he did so.

Too exhausted to tease him more, Sasuke just smiled and snuggled further into Naruto. He was always a cuddly puddle of moosh after sex…It was his only vice.

"How'd I do?" He mumbled, feeling extremely sleepy.

"Eh…You could've been a bit more attentive. I mean, I always take care of _your_ needs, ya know…" Naruto said lowly, referring to the fact that he had to get _himself_ off earlier. "…but for a noob, I guess you did pretty good. Not as good as me though." He grinned cheekily at the statement.

Sasuke half-heartedly slapped him before slumping back down onto Naruto's chest with a sigh. "That shits a lot of work…I have a new respect for you, dobe."

"It's about time I was finally appreciated." Naruto grinned and leant down to capture Sasuke's in a soft kiss. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke merely 'hmm'-ed in response, closing his eyes and cuddling closer to his blonde sometimes-seme. Suddenly remembering something, his abysmal black eyes opened quickly and Sasuke rose to a sitting position. Naruto watched with an exhausted curiosity as Sasuke began lifting the sheets, searching for something.

As Sasuke's pale hand closed around a familiar yellow tube he smiled with a chuckle. He crept back over to his dobe and snuggled against him again.

"Here, moron." He murmured quietly, laying the tube of Preparation H on his lover's abdomen with a knowing smirk. "You're going to need this tomorrow morning."

--Teh--End-- :3

This took me TWO MONTHS to write! How pathetic...It just felt weird writing the sex scene...XD I had to keep stopping. I hope you enjoyed my first ever gay sex scene! :D

REVIEW OR I SHALL NEVER SMUT AGAIN! (Though after this perhaps that would be a good thing....)


End file.
